


The Addicts

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Foster Care, French Kissing, Happy Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Pool Sex, Protective Siblings, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, True Love, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A family of two becomes a family of three as a young man's mother starts up a foster care. Once he woke up from a nap after a meditation in the ocean, he finds his new sibling checking out the place, but her looks disturbed him, making him not want to be around her, but soon started to fall in love as his mother asked her to fix her makeup, then finds out she also fell in love with him, making them get close... real close.





	The Addicts

A squeal of a seagull filled the air above me as I stared out to sea with absolutely nothing going through my head, then a gentle wave lifted me off the ground just to set me back down, before the seagull squealed again, putting me back in reality as I looked around with my eyes.

“Honey, lunch is ready.” My mom said, making me look back.

“I didn’t see you pack a lunch.” I said.

“That’s because I didn’t.” She said with a smile as she held up a bucket of KFC chicken. “Why were you just standing out there like you were waiting for a woman to come into view of the horizon.”

“I was meditating.” I said with a smile. "I kinda wish that happened though."

“So that’s why you wanted to come here?” She asked with a smile. “Well, you couldn’t have picked a better day for it. Now what do you want, white or dark?”

“It don't matter.” I said. “Actually, dark please, since you like white more than I do.”

She smiled and nodded, then started to serve out the food.

“Are you still okay with having a new foster sibling moving into our home?” She asked as I got to her.

“Yes, I’m getting bored being by myself at home all the time.” I said.

“Why is that?” She asked. “Don’t you have any friends?”

“Just male friends that are always busy with their girlfriends.” I said. “I’m still looking for my girl. Should I go back to wait for her to come into the horizon?”

She giggled and shook her head.

“No, eat up, I need to make sure we are there before they get there.” She said as she gave me a paper plate.

I nodded and started to eat. Once I was finished, she took the plate and threw it in a trash can as I walked to the car, then placed towels down on the seat before sitting down and buckling up.

“So do you have any plans for your new sibling?” My mom asked as she got into the car.

“No, I need to know what the person is like first.” I said, making her nod and start the car before buckling up, then drove home.

Once we got home, we walked into the house.

“You got about an hour before they arrive.” My mom said.

I nodded as I walked to my room, then stripped down before putting on some underwear and got in my bed. I woke up with cotton mouth, making me get out of bed and walk out of the hall. The moment I stepped out, I gasped as a Goth looking girl that looked to be sixteen stood in the hall as she looked into the bathroom that was next to my room.

“Forgive me.” I said as she looked away, then I grabbed some pants and put them on before I walked out of the room to see her still standing there. I stared at her as she creeped me out with all that powder and gothic look going on, making me stick to the wall as I made my way to the bathroom, then cured my cotton mouth before I went to my mom. Once I got to her, she was talking to a man.

“She had to be creepy like Wednesday in the Addams family movie, didn’t she?” I whined softly so the girl wouldn't hear, making them chuckle. “She even has the creepy pony tails to go with it. I don't think I can approach her with that in my mind, mom.”

“You’re going to have to live with it honey.” She said with another giggle as the man grinned.

“She better not have a brother named Pugsley and if she holds up a kitchen knife with a blank stare, I think I might piss myself.” I whined making them giggle again. “I freaking hate Wednesday.”

“No, it’s just her.” She said. “Her name isn’t Wednesday, so don't worry.”

I sighed in relief and turned to my room, then gasped as I saw her standing there, making me take a step back as the man chuckle from my nervous face.

“Well, I better go.” He said as I walked around the girl. “I have things to do.”

“Ruby, are you willing to use different makeup for my son?” My mom asked.

“I guess.” Ruby said and didn't sound like Wednesday at all as she stared at me as I fled to my room.

Once I got there, I closed my door and took a deep breath, then a knock on the door filled the air, making me yelp out as my mom opened it.

“Sorry for scaring you.” She said with a smile. “Please don't hide from her or go back to sleep.”

“I’m sorry mom, but she’s making me on edge with how close she look to that nightmare of an actress.” I said, making her giggle.

“She’s cleaning up, so please don't go to sleep.” She said. “Dinner is ready in a few minutes.”

I looked at my clock and saw it was almost five.

“What happen to her being here in one hour?” I asked.

“Her flight was delayed.” She said, making me nod, then took another breath, before opening the door more.

She smiled as she held back her laugh, then walked away, making me follow her into the kitchen, but froze as Ruby was already in there and was scrubbing her face.

She looked at my mom, making her smile and started to grab plates out of the cupboard. Ruby looked at me and looked a lot better now that her over powdered face was cleaned off. My mom handed her a plate of spaghetti, garlic bread and broccoli.

“I hope you like everything on your plate and you can have as much as you like if that's not enough." She said.

“I do.” Ruby said as she looked at the plate.

“Good, go have a seat.” My mom said, making her walk towards me as I got out of her way, then watched her sit down.

My mom touched my shoulder, making me flinch before turning to her as she stared at me in worry.

“I’m okay.” I said softly. “I just can’t get that image out of my head.”

She smiled as she let out a snort of a laugh as she struggled to hold it back.

“Yeah laugh it off.” I said with a sigh, then took the plate before walking towards my room.

“No, your eating out here.” She said, making me walk into the kitchen and start eating.

She sighed and shook her head as she sat down.

“Don’t worry about him.” She said. “He’ll get used to you.”

Once I was finished, I went to my room and laid down. I woke up the next morning with another major case of cotton mouth, making me walk to the bathroom, then open the door to see Ruby in her underwear and her hair wasn’t in the scary braids anymore. My eyes lock to her beautiful body since there wasn’t anything scary to draw it away anymore.

“Do you mind.” She growled, making me yelp out as I fled to my room before I closed the door.

“Is everything okay?” My mom asked as she saw me run into my room.

“Yes.” I said with a shaken voice from the feeling of fear and butterflies that coursed through me.

“That’s not what it sounds like to me.” She said with slight amusement in her voice.

“Why do you have to laugh at me mom?” I mumbled with a sigh.

“You can come out now.” She said, making me opened the door as I peeked around the corner to see Ruby walking to the kitchen.

I walked to the bathroom and cured my cotton mouth before taking a deep breath.

“Are you sure your okay?” My mom asked.

I nodded as I looked at her in the mirror to see her staring at me in worry. She walked away, then I stared at Ruby’s clothes that was on the floor. I picked them up and went to put them in my laundry basket, but I felt something in the pocket, making me pull it out and to see it was a wallet. I opened it up and saw Ruby really had blond hair and was my type, making me look toward the kitchen in confusion as that didn't look like a wig and wondered why she dyed her hair. I put the clothes in the basket and walked to Ruby, making me stare at her as she stared at my mom while she was cooking. My mom looked at me, then to the wallet before she looked to Ruby, making her look at me before the wallet. She took it from me as I held it up, then put it in her pants pocket that wasn’t goth clothes anymore, making me think that she wasn't a goth at all and was just a coincidence that she happened to look like Wednesday.

“Something the matter honey?” My mom asked. “Why are you confused?”

“Nothing.” I said and walked to the table before taking a breath.

Once my plate was set next me, I looked around and saw Ruby sitting next to me staring at me, making me glance around her as I started to see less and less of Wednesday in her and more and more of that girl in the photo. The feeling I had from seeing her body came back, making me feel uncomfortable, then a hint of a smile cracked on her face as she saw me study her, making me look to my mom as it made me feel more uncomfortable. My mom stared at me with content while she ate her eggs like she always does, then I took a deep breath and started to eat.

“So what’s on your agenda?” My mom asked.

“I want to try out your swimming pool.” Ruby said, making her near naked body fill my head, but I shook it away as I didn’t like that since I don't want her scared of me for being aroused by her.

I looked to my mom and saw her staring at me in worry again.

“I don't know.” I said softly, then took my last bite before heading to my room.

I took off my clothes until I was in my underwear, then I went back to bed.

“Honey can you get me some toilet paper from the storage room.” My mom asked, making me sigh as I opened my eyes.

I stood up and went to the storage room, then gasped as I saw Ruby crouching in front of a dresser completely naked, but the room was cleared out beside a new bed and small dresser that wasn’t there a few days ago. Ruby pulled out her swimsuit as she turned to me revealing her perfect body again, She stared at me with a startled expression as she covered herself, then she looked to my crotch in disbelief as my cock came to life.

”Get out you pervert!” She growled, but her anger didn't show on her disbelief filled face as her angered voice made me flee the room.

Once I was there I sat down on my bed as the sight of Ruby’s slit and body stayed in my head. I stuff my cock between my legs since it never reacted like that to anyone beside the porn magazines I masturbated to.

“I’m sorry honey, I forgot to tell him the new location of the storage room.” My mom said. "Can you get what I requested since he fled to his room again?"

“Why is he in his underwear?” Ruby asked.

“That’s how he sleeps in the summer.” She said. “He’s not a fan of the heat we get here, but I love it, so he tolerates it as best as he can.”

A second later, the toilet flushed, then my mom sighed.

“That’s not good.” My mom said softly. “Honey, Are you okay? what’s on your mind?”

A second later, someone touched my shoulder, making the image fade as I looked to the person to see my mom.

“I-I’m okay.” I said with a shaken voice as I didn't know if I was fine or not with this feeling coursing through me, then I looked back to the floor as I tried to think of a way to avoid her so she wouldn't get nervous around me.

A few minutes later, I took a deep breath and put on some shorts before I walked to the kitchen, then saw my mom making some smoothies. She looked at me, then smiled.

“She’s in the pool.” She said. “Why don't you join her.”

I shook my head, making her sigh.

“Please don't fear her like this.” She said.

“She thinks I'm a pervert.” I said, making her giggle.

“You’re not honey.” She said. “If she is angry, you can just tell her your sorry and if that don't help, then maybe you can do her a favor like you do when I get upset from your mistakes.”

I nodded as she held out two drinks.

“I need to go to work, please don’t hide in seclusion for the rest of your life and please keep an eye on Ruby while I'm gone.” She said as she left the kitchen and headed towards the garage. “Ruby, I'm going to work and will be back around ten.”

“Okay.” Ruby said as my mom walked into the garage.

I walked to the pool and saw Ruby swimming around, making me stare at her sexy body until she spotted me, then she came to me.

“Forgive me.” I said.

She stared at me, then got out of the pool, making my body start to become jittery as she came to me with the Wednesday stare, then she grabbed her smoothie.

“If your angry at me, can I owe you a favor to maybe make it up to you?” I asked with nervousness seeping out of my voice.

She stared at me, then a small crack of a smile formed in her eyes.

“Sure, my favor of choice is that you’re my slave.” She said.

I stared at her as I kinda didn’t mind that and that scared me since I never liked that idea, then she giggled.

“Don’t worry, I’m not that mean and I won't make you do something you don't want to.” She said. “My room is off limits without my say.”

I nodded nervously, making her smile.

“Do you want that?” She asked as she pointed to my smoothie.

I looked at hers and saw it was already gone. Not knowing how she chugged that without me knowing since I was staring at her the whole time, I offered mine to her as the feeling made me not want it anymore. Ruby smiled and grabbed it.

“Want to join me?” She asked, making me glance around her swimsuit that was tight around her body. “Okay, since you're not saying anything, I’ll make it my first order, get in.”

I looked to the water, before glancing at her, then jumped in. She jumped in after me, then swam to me, making me look at the drink she was still holding while staying afloat and not letting it go under at the same time.

“So, what are your restrictions?” She asked as she got to me.

“If it means your happy, then there are none.” I said, making her smile.

“Fine, kiss me.” She said.

“What?” I said nervously as I stared at her face.

“I know you have a crush on me, so kiss me.” She said.

I stared at her as she got closer to me, then placed the cup on the edge of the pool before looking at me.

“Well?” She said.

I moved towards her and tried to kiss her on the cheek, but she turned her face at the last second, making me kiss her on the lips as she kissed me back. I stared at her eyes in shock, making them smile at me.

“That wasn’t a bad first kiss from my first boyfriend.” She said, making me blush as she grinned. “How far are you willing to take this relationship?”

“What?” I said, but my voice came out a soft squeak.

“Here, let me do this in case if you couldn’t read between the lines that I have a crush on you as well.” She said as she started to take off her swimsuit, revealing her beautiful body, making my eyes lock to her slit, but it wasn’t clear from the ripples.

She tossed her swimsuit to the edge, making me look at her face nervously as she got closer to me, then her body touched mine as she kissed me. I stared at her with a heated face as my cock started to wake up again.

“Are you willing to strip down too?” She asked, making me nod nervously. “Will you let me do it?”

I let out a soft shaky breath, making her smile from that reaction, then I nodded. She reached down to my shorts and pulled them off, revealing my underwear, then she stared at my bulge with a larger smile.

“Tell me you know a thing or two about this.” She said, making me nod. “Good, I hope you don't mind.”

I shook my head as her smile turn to a grin, then she grab my bulge, making me grunt as she played with it.

“The sight of this growing in front of me made me realize how much I liked you as you did for me.” She said.

“Just don’t dress up as Wednesday Addams please.” I said, making her giggle.

“That’s not what I was trying to do.” She said. “I didn’t mean to put that much powder on my face. That was my nervousness of not passing for you guys since I was homeless for a few years and the black clothes was just a random set I pulled out of my bag.”

I stared at her, then she sank under water, making me watch her as she started to take off my underwear, revealing my fully hardened cock. A second later, she grabbed it tenderly just before I let out a shuddering exhale as her touch felt so nice on me, then she put her mouth over it, making me let out a yelp as it felt unbelievable. A few seconds of her sucking me, a few bubbles tickled my body before she resurfaced.

“Damn your dick is the best.” She said. “I seen others do that, but didn’t expect it to be like that.”

I smiled nervously, making her smile.

“Do you want your turn?” She asked, making me glance down to her body, then back to her face.

I don't like the taste of chlorine.” I said softly.

“And I don't want to get out of the water because of this heat.” She said. “Fine, I have something better.”

She grabbed my hand, then pulled it to her slit, making me stare in disbelief as she started to rub it against her clit.

“Can I take off the training wheels?” She asked, making me glance at her face, then nodded.

She let go of me and I started to rub her, making her close her eyes in pleasure. A second later she started to sink as her mind started to not respond, making me grab her, then she turned around as I pulled her in as my cock went between her legs.

“Damn, how big are you?” She asked as she grabbed my tip while I continued to rub her.

“I never measured it.” I said. “My mom says it's normal size.”

“So five inches and a ninth?” She asked.

“How would you know the averages?” I asked.

“I like to study about boys.” She said, then let out a soft moan. “There, there, don't stop.”

I smiled as my face started to burn up.

“How far a we taking this?” I asked, making her look at me, then smile.

“As far as you want it.” She moaned. “I don't care if we are technically siblings and we didn't start out like that. Oh god.”

I felt her body start to flex in my arms.

“Damn your good.” She moaned. “I haven’t felt that strong of orgasm before.

I smiled as she turned to me, then she hugged me, making me shutter again as I felt my shaft poke her slit.

“Don’t be afraid of me.” She said as she looked at me.

“I’m not.” I said and started to kiss her shoulder, then moved to her neck.

“Yes, now we are getting somewhere.” She said and hugged me tighter. “I hope your mom don't freak out if she happens to see us doing this.”

“We got plenty of time.” I said. “I don't think she will mind though. She is laid back on everything and it’s hard to upset her and will tell you if you upset her.”

“Does she hit you?” She asked.

“No, she doesn’t even yell.” I said.

“Can I relieve you of your horniness now?” She asked, making me let out a giggle of embarrassment, then she looked at me.

“I guess.” I said, making her smile. “What do you want to do?”

Her smile faded as she stared at me.

“Oh, okay.” I said nervously, making her smile return as if she liked that response. “My mom might have a condom in her drawer.”

Her smile widened as she let me go, then I turned around and grabbed the ladder, but gasped as she grabbed my balls, making me look down to her and saw her about to put them in her mouth. Once they were in her mouth, I let out several grunts and moans as I started to fidget from the feeling.

Once she stopped, I stood up and walked to my mom’s room, then looked in her drawer to find the condom box. I grabbed it and shook it, but heard nothing inside.

“Aw crap.” I whined.

“it’s fine.” Ruby said, making me gasp and look at her.

“No, don't let mom catch you in here.” I said. “She don't like me in here.”

She nodded and left the room, making me put the box back in the drawer and close it before I left the room. The moment I passed the doorway, someone grabbed me.

“Thanks for making my life better.” She said as she pulled me to her body. “I hope I can make yours better.”

“Trust me, you are with this new event that you’re about to introduced to me.” I said, making her giggle, then I started to walk to my room.

“No, in the pool.” She said. “I can’t stand this heat.”

I went to the pool as she grabbed my shaft and balls with each hand.

“I think I might be addicted to you.” She said, making me giggle as we left the house.

She let me go as we got to the pool, then I jumped in before looking at her to see her sitting down on the edge.

“Come to me please.” She said.

I did as I was told, then she spread her legs, making my eyes lock to her slit, just before a smile formed on her face.

“God, that face is the best.” She said. “I think I like it more than your blushing.”

She scooted closer to me and hanged off the edge, making me look at her face to see a small smirk of amusement on it. I took a deep breath and moved my face closer to her, then started to lick her, making her grab my head.

“You don't need to be gentle like you were with your hands.” She said. “You're tongue can’t hurt me.”

I started to eat her out like I meant it, making her moan.

“Yes, that’s better.” She moaned as I started to like the taste of her, making me close my eyes. “I was mistaken, that's the best face.”

I giggled, but didn't open my eyes as I push my tongue in her, making her moan and grunt some more. A few minutes later, the moans became more frequent, then she gushed in to my mouth as she let out a long one.

“Oh shit sorry.” She moaned as I pulled back in disbelief to see her stare at me in worry, but It faded as I swallowed the juices from liking the taste of it.

She smiled as I went back to clean her up. Once clean, I pulled her into the pool, then she swam to the ladder and grabbed it before looking to me.

“Are you still willing to take as far as I am now that we don't have a condom?” She asked in worry, making me take a nervous breath, then swam to her before she turned around and I started to kiss her all over with my eyes closed. She grabbed my shaft to stroke it a few times as I found her nipples of her C cup breast.

“That thing must be hurting from being hard so long.” She said as I started to lick them.

“Nope.” I said, then I felt her line it up to her slit, making me open my eyes and stop licking to see her face fill with worry.

I took a deep breath and pushed in, making her gasp as I let out a shuttering exhale.

“Well, I know what you do when your scared now.” She said with worry. “Please don't be scared.”

I nodded and pushed in deeper as I pulled myself to her while she placed her arms in the drains to keep her from sinking.

“Take over please.” She said. “I want to know you better.”

I started to kiss her on the lips as I moved my shaft in her, making her moan as her mouth cracked open while her eyes rolled back slightly in pleasure, making me lock lips and start French kissing her. She looked at me with a smile in her eyes, then she push her tongue into my mouth, making me start sucking on it. I started to grunt as I felt my climax approaching. Worry filled her face as she saw I was starting to get scared of mom finding out, making me pull out just as I started to cum. She stared at me as I stared at her in worry.

“it’s okay.” She said. “I’m not mad that you pulled out.”

“How are you not?” I asked. “You did tell me to be your slave and I disobeyed you.”

She giggled and shook her head.

“I can’t believe you don’t care.” She said. “No, I don't want you as my slave. I just wanted to see your reaction and if I did mean it, I don’t remember saying cum in me.”

I took a breath of relief, making her smile.

“So you're that type of person.” She said. “Always needing to please everyone at all cost.”

I stared at her with a nervous smile as she caught on quicker than I hoped.

“Wow, never thought that would be my boyfriend.” She said, then turn to the ladder. “I'm getting hungry, but I'm not good at cooking. I hope you are.”

Once her ass was out of the water, my eyes locked on to it, making me grab it, then gave them a little squeeze as she looked back before she smiled.

“Want to fuck that too?” She asked, making me look at her, then she got out and started to walk into the house.

I took a deep breath as I climbed out, then walked to the kitchen to see she didn't go there. I opened the fridge and pulled out everything that went with a pizza. Once it was in the oven, I turned to leave the kitchen, but froze when I saw Ruby standing there naked still and with a smile.

“That’s sounds good.” She said. “How good are you? I noticed you made the crust from scratch.”

“My dad was a chef.” I said.

“About that, where is he?” She asked. “Oh and are they your biological parents or is this a foster home for you too?”

“They are my real parents and my dad is KIA in Iraq.” I said, making her stare at me in worry. “Don’t worry, I did my grieving and won't break on you.”

She nodded and walked to me, then hugged me, making me hug her back as my shaft started waking up from her body touching mine. She giggled as she felt my shaft touch her, then she grabbed my ass and started massaging it.

“I must be your type.” She said. “I never seen a boy get hard from the sight of me or just hugging them.”

I nodded.

“Your picture made me fall in love with you.” I said, making her let out a slight whine.

“Don’t expect me to become a blond again.” She said. “I didn’t like the blond jokes the bullies made.”

“My school don't have them.” I said, making her sigh in relief.

“I don't know if I can change back if that’s what you want.” She said.

“I don't mind either way.” I said as I tried to push her away, but she held me still, making me whine. “It’s to hot for this.”

“Oh sorry.” She said as she released me. “I was getting ready to start making out with you again.”

I smiled nervously as my eyes locked to her slit, then she smiled as she grabbed my hand before pulling me away, making me grab the timer so the pizza wouldn't burn. Once we got to her room, she looked at me.

“Please don’t hate me for what i'm about to show you.” She said. “I was planning to use them to get my release if you refused me.”

She pulled me into the room, then pulled out a phone with pictures of me sleeping with a hard cock hanging out of the whole in my underwear, making me giggle in disbelief.

“How did you do that without waking me?” I asked. “I’m a light sleeper.”

“I don't know really.” She said. “My adrenaline was through the roof the whole time. No, I didn’t do anything to you, it was hard when I came in, making me horny as hell too.”

I smiled and nodded.

“Well keep them, but don't show them around please.” I said, making her smile and turn off the phone. “Oh and make sure mom don’t find that. I don't know if she will react like I’m assuming.”

Her eyes lock to a safe, making me nod.

“That will do.” I said. “She will not break into that.”

Once the safe was locked, She looked at me, then to my cock as she noticed it was still hard for her.

“You ready?” She asked with a smile.

“I don't know, are you?” I asked. “I hear anal hurts.”

“it does at first.” She said as she walked to the bed.

“How do you know that?” I asked, making her smile as she pulled out a dildo that was the size of my cock.

“I took the whole thing.” She said, making me laugh.

“How in the world did you get that passed security?” I asked, making her smile shyly.

“By shoving it in my ass.” She said, making me laugh again. “I nearly shit it out when the alarm sounded, but my belt buckle saved me. Not lubing it helped too, and boy, it took forever for getting it in me that way. i was worried i was going to lose it back there, but the string i put on made me able to retrieve it.”

I giggled and shook my head, then I looked at my timer and saw we only had a few minutes to fuck.

“Do you wish me to use this on you?” She asked.

I stared at her nervously as I didn’t know what to think of that, making her smile.

“You will like it, trust me.” She said. “I liked it a lot. The feeling of it spreading me open while walking through a crowded airport made me cream myself three times, god, that was the best day of my life.”

I giggled and nodded.

“Fine, I'll try it out.” I said. “We only got a few minutes though.”

She smiled and push me on the bed, making me crawl back to where my ass was hanging off. She got on her knees as I looked forward, then I took a deep breath. A second later, she grabbed my ass and spread my cheeks open, making me close my eyes nervously.

“Please don't fear it, I will go easy.” She said.

I opened my eyes and saw her staring at me in a standing mirror, then nodded as she got behind me before I felt something touch my back door, but then I felt a warm gust of air, making me look back and saw her licking my ass.

“The hell are you doing?” I asked.

“A fantasy.” She said nervously.

“Okay.” I said with a nervous smile of discomfort as I laid back down.

After a few seconds of her licking me, she pushed in, making me grunt.

“I like that feeling.” I said, making her look at me and smile, then started to fuck me with her tongue.

A minute later, I felt the dildo start pushing in me, making me gasp, then I noticed she lubricated it as it didn’t stick to my skin and slid right in perfectly.

“Where did you get that lube?” I moaned as I felt it start to spread me open.

“Under your bed.” She said, “Do you masturbate often?”

I giggled nervously, but said nothing.

“How often.” She asked

“At least three times a day.” I said.

“Well, from now on you do it in front of me.” She said, making me giggle again. “Or we can just fuck.”

“I like both options.” I said with a giggle.

“Well you got the whole thing in you.” She said. “Do you like?”

I nodded, making her smile, then she started to fuck me with the dildo. I closed my eyes as I started to moan in pleasure.

“Lift up yourself please.” She said, making me push my ass higher. “Okay you can lower down.”

I did as I was told and felt something warm touch my cock, making me jerk back and look down to see her head was were my cock would be. I giggled as she stared at me, then put my cock in her mouth as she reached back and started to fuck me with the dildo again. Soon I was deepthroating her as I couldn’t hold myself up, making me pull out of her.

“No, fuck my throat please.” She said. “I liked how it slid down.”

“Just tap me when you want to breathe.” I said, making her nod, then I pushed myself down her throat and started to fuck her face as she made the dildo fuck me.

After a few minutes of doing this, I felt my climax approaching.

“I’m about to cum.” I said. "Tap once to pull out, twice for keep in and three for down your throat.”

She tapped twice, making me giggle. A second later, the timer sounded, making me gasp as I pulled out and cum all over her face.

“I'm sorry.” I said in worry.

“It’s fine, I know this event as you call it is making you nervous of being caught by your mom.” She said as I grabbed a cloth. “No, I don't think I will need that.”

I looked at her and saw her lick her fingers off, then scrape off some cum before licking it off too.

“I can’t believe we like each other’s cum.” I said with a smile and stood up.

“Leave the pizza on the stove.” She said, I’m wanting you to fuck me now."

I nodded and pulled the dildo out of me, making me moan from it coming out.

“I think I want that in me more often.” I said, making her giggle.

Once I put the pizza on the stove, I felt Ruby grab me from behind and kiss me on the neck.

“You are a good cook by the looks of it.” She said. “How many years are under your belt?”

“About six, I want to be a chef.” I said. “I can cook anything already too, but some things aren't as good as this.”

“Ready for round three?” She asked.

“Yep.” I said with a smile, making her giggle.

“Good, I hope you don't mind fucking in your tree fort.” She said.

“Okay.” I said with a smile. “I never thought that place would be used again.”

“It will be our sex fort.” She said. “Does your mom check it?”

“No, she thought I abandoned it.” I said. “Kinda did too, it remind me of dad since he made it for me.”

“Oh, sorry.” She said in worry. "I'll find another..."

“No, it's fine, I wish to make that our love house.” I said, making her giggle, then pulled me to it.

Once we were there, I climbed up the rope ladder.

“You make that look easy.” She said.

“It is.” I said. “It’s bolted to the ground so you don't have to worry about it swinging.”

She looked to the bolts in a stone slab that was buried in the ground, then started to climb up.

“Wow, it was easy.” She said as I closed my fort’s hatch, making her look around to a bed, end table and even a small TV that had a Wii attached to it.

“Did you live here once?” She asked.

“For eight years.” I said with a giggle as I padlocked the door. “I pissed off my dad doing it since he wanted me to come out once in awhile, but my mom calmed him by telling him that it’s my way of showing him that I love his creation, making him never complain again.”

She walked to my bed, then laid down on it.

“I can’t believe this tree can hold a queen size bed and a table with a TV.” She said. “How did you get it up here anyways.”

“That, was the hard part.” I said. “I pulled it in with a hook and rope before the roof was made.”

She nodded as she glanced at my soft shaft, then pulled me to her and started to suck me, making me smile as it started to grow in her mouth.

“Are you as sex addict now?” I asked, making her giggle and nod. “Well I don't mind now that you reminded me of this place and I don't have to worry as much anymore about mom finding out.”

Once I was hard, she turn to her stomach, then looked back, making me stare at her.

“Cum back there too please and that’s and order, slave.” She said, making me smile and nod.

I got on top of her, making her lay flat.

“No lube please.” She said as I reached for the bottle that was under my pillow.

“Are you sure?” I asked.

“It may have been a pain getting the dildo up my ass, but it was the best feeling ever.” She said, making me giggle.

“I still can’t believe you did that.” I said, then lined myself up to her before started to freeze up from the worry of hurting her.

“What a pansy.” She whined with a sigh. “Just push it in already.”

“Wow, you sound just like my dad.” I said with a giggle, then pushed my shaft in her, making her yelp out.

“No, don't stop, your thicker than my dildo.” She moaned. “But that’s a good pain. Faster please, shove it all in at once.”

“Are you sure?” I asked just as she push her ass to my pelvis, making me gasp as she was really tight and warm back there.

“God that was good.” She moan. “Fuck me please.”

I laid down on her,

“Am I too heavy?” I asked.

“No, now fuck.” She said. “The feeling is fading.”

I started thrusting, making her moan.

“Faster.” She moaned. “Don’t be afraid.”

I started to pound her ass, making a soft slap fill the air as she let out a long whining moan.

“You’re the best.” She moaned. “I want to do this every time one of us gets horny.”

I giggled and kissed her on the lips. After a few minutes of pounding her, I started to feel exhausted.

“I can’t keep up much longer.” I moaned.

“If I take over, you will be coming in my pussy.” She said, making me stare at her.

“No, too early.” I said. “Next year maybe. I need to find out how mom likes me taking you as my girlfriend first.”

“Fine.” She said, then I pulled out of her, making her moan.

“Damn, even the exit was good.” She moaned, making me giggle as I got on my back.

She looked at me, then got over me as I grabbed my cock and lined it up to her back door, making her sit down.

“Oh God.” She moaned, then started to wiggle around as her eyes rolled back, making me smile as I started to rub her clit. “Damn good fit you are.”

After a few minutes of her wiggling around on me, her ass mussels started to flex as her juices shot all over me, making me moan as my climax started to approach form that awesome feeling.

“Come on you can’t be out of cum.” She whined as she continued to wiggle on me. “Cum already.”

“Almost there.” I moaned. “That was the best feeling ever.”

“Really?” She asked, then tighten her ass mussels up before she started to do some squats.

“That did it.” I moaned as I started to cum, making her sit down, then close her eyes in pleasure as her mouth cracked open.

“Best feeling ever.” She moaned. “Get ready to do it again after we eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
